This study evaluates subjects with Raynaud's Syndrome in a longitudinal fashion to determine the natural history and incidences of diseases associated with vasospastic phenomena. Autoimmune and other disease processes are monitored and noninvasive vascular lab evaluations are performed to distinguish progression from spastic to obstructive vascular disease.